


The not at all Nice but Accurate Revealation

by Azurite_K



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crowley Was Raphael Before Falling (Good Omens), Gabriel is a dick, M/M, no beta readers i die like men, poor plants
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25226746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azurite_K/pseuds/Azurite_K
Summary: Gabriel's visit leads to some... unwanted revelations.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 116





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh this is my first Good Omens fic pls be nice to me thank u and i hope you enjoy it

Aziraphale's day had been going so well. Anathema, the witch from Tadfield, had come to visit him in his quaint little bookstore in Soho. She needed to find one of Mother Shipton's books, she said, yet they ended up conversing over tea, talking about auras and the such.

It wasn't long before the bell to his door rang. He was about to greet his new customer when the other started speaking first.

"Still here, Aziraphale? Thought you might have grown tired of these human objects by now." 

His eyes snapped up. That was no customer. In front of Aziraphale stood his former boss, Archangel Gabriel.

"Gabriel. What brings you here?" He said, the greeting sounding surprised.

"Can't I visit an old friend? You were always doing so well as an angel." Gabriel grinned, that well-seeming grin bearing no good intentions. 

"Well, if you decide to abandon all of God's glory for -" He raised a hand to wipe some dust off a nearby book."- this, who can blame you? After all, the temptation of the demon was too great for even an angel." On the surface, Gabriel's smile hadn't changed a bit. Aziraphale, however, felt that the other's smile became more pointy, much like a knife pointing straight at his throat. 

Aziraphale wasn't the only one who noticed this. Anathema, well hidden in the backroom, watched the entire scene. She clutched her teacup a little too tightly, a glare in her eyes directed at Gabriel. She had half a mind to curse the heaven out of Gabriel but managed to stop herself.

If Gabriel was only speaking about him, he would look down, taking the insults silently. But now he wouldn't tolerate any insults towards Crowley. 

"Don't talk about Crowley like that!" He snapped, looking straight into the other's eyes. 

"He didn't tempt me! I chose this." He said, eyes full of determination

Gabriel laughed.

"So, you're telling me you willingly succumbed to his temptations ?" His grin was sharper now, the knife pressing against Aziraphale's throat. 

"Oh, Aziraphale, maybe if you were stronger, you would have known better than to... consort with the opposition. " Gabriel put a hand on Aziraphale's shoulder.

"Demons are always up to no good, Aziraphale. They lie. You know this." He leaned in, speaking directly in Aziraphale's ear. The knife was drawing blood now, hitting directly where it hurt the most. 

"Well-"He leaned back and removed his hand. "- if you're so sure about your choice, good luck." His smile as he left was taunting like he knew Aziraphale wouldn't have it good.

Aziraphale gritted his teeth, wanting to launch whatever curse words at Gabriel, but none came to mind. He should learn a few from Crowley, he figured as he made a quick mental note. Huffing, he returned to the tea table in the backroom.

Anathema was fuming in the backroom, so much so that it could probably boil the water if turned to energy. 

"You saw it all?" He asked.

"He's a bastard!" She let the words that had been hanging at the tip of her tongue out.

"Who is he? He shouldn't be talking to you like that! "

Aziraphale sighed.

"Would you, perhaps, be familiar with the Archangel Gabriel ?"

"Broadly speaking, the Archangel who's in charge of travel and communication. Was that...him?"

Aziraphale sighed again, nodding.

"After Armageddon, both Crowley and I, put simply, defected from our respective sides. Gabriel was my direct superior back then." He explained.

Anathema listened as he continued explaining.

"I suppose he thinks he knows best, given that he's in charge of this century." And Gabriel was. With the innovations that principalities brought, like aeroplanes and phones, travel and communication had boomed in the last century, giving Gabriel an instant boost in status. In a few years, he had risen to the top, answerable to only to nearly God Herself. Aziraphale was happy for him, of course. But now, he didn't think it was such a good idea anymore.

Aziraphale looks down. 

"He is a wonderful leader, he truly is. Heaven would not be at its current glorious state if not for him. However, he can come off as...mean at times. I do believe that this is his form of caring for me. " He smiles kindly and takes a sip of his tea.

"However, those horrid comments about Crowley were not appreciated." And Lo and Behold, speak of the devil and he shall arrive. The door of the store opened once more.

"Angel! I'm home!- Arghhhh" Outside the door, Crowley covered his nose, a face of disgust evident. "What's that smell? It's absolutely repulsive."

Thinking it was about her, Anathema sniffed herself but found no smell out of the ordinary. Apparently, Aziraphale thought the same. 

"Crowley! Let's not insult our guests like this." The angel chided as he walked towards the demon, helping him take off his coat.

"I'm not talking about her, She smells fine. " Crowley sauntered in and collapsed onto a sofa while Aziraphale returned to his seat, seeming cheerier now that his husband was here. 

"There's a scent of heaven here. It's disgusting and I wouldn't even set foot in here if you weren't here, angel." Immediately, Aziraphale smiled, a tint of blush adorning his cheeks. 

"I guess Gabriel just stinks then." Anathema stirred her tea.

"Gabriel?" The just relaxed Crowley was now on full alert, serpent eyes looking directly into Aziraphale's blue ones. 

"Gabriel came? That angel scum?' He hissed out the second part, voice dripping with venom. 

"What does he want? Wasn't almost being burned by Hellfire enough for him?" 

"You tried to burn him with hellfire?" Aziraphale looked at Crowley in shock. 

"He was pissing me off. You know what he said? He told me, as you, to just 'shut your stupid mouth and die already'" Crowley's eyes were filled with the same Hellfire as the one he tried to burn Gabriel with. 

"...Gabriel wouldn't say that." Aziraphale looked down at his tea, his smile diminishing. "Would he?"

"He just called you weak and insulted you!" Anathema piped up. 

"He what?!" Crowley was furious, standing up. 

"I'll kill that bastard!" 

Crowley would have walked out the door if not for Aziraphale reaching out, tugging at his jacket. 

"It's quite alright, dear. I'm not offended. " He smiled up at the other, the warm smile effectively calming Crowley's bloodlust.

"I am!" Crowley snarled, still angry. "Who does he think he is? He isn't any better than me or you or..." He gestured to Anathema. "Her"

"Hey!" Anathema protested, which was returned with Crowley's glare. She sipped her tea and huffed. 

"He deserves a good screaming at and a punch to the face, really." She said, still indignant.

Silence. 

"Then why didn't you do that, book girl?" Crowley growled at the other.

"Aziraphale wouldn't stand up for himself, but you were there, so why did you let him get insulted?!" 

Anathema put down her cup, clearly as pissed off as Crowley.

"I'm sorry, it's not like I could!" She stood up, staring eye to eye with Crowley.

"Why wouldn't you?! He bullied Angel in front of you, and you did nothing!"

"I am a Human, Gabriel is an Archangel, He could very well mess up my life and the lives of those around me." She hissed out. "I'm not risking that. I'm not pissing off Archangel Gabriel."

Crowley scoffed. 

"Like being Archangel is such a big thing! It's a load of bullocks! 'Don't wanna piss off Archangel Gabriel'? You seem to not have a goddamn problem pissing off Archangel Raphael!" He slapped a hand over his mouth straight after. 

Time seemed to pause for the three of them, surprised by the sudden mention of this new Archangel. 

Aziraphale spoke first. 

"Archangel Raphael." He repeated slowly.

"Is there anything you want to tell me, Crowley?" He said gently, looking up at Crowley's golden eyes, but Crowley looked away.

"No."

"I'm afraid I don't understand then. Why would you mention him?"

"Slip of the tongue, Angel."

"If demons are fallen angels, perhaps you knew him?" Anathema supplied.

Crowley scoffed.

"Why would I know that stupid angel? I don't know him." Crowley was lying. He knew this. He just hoped it wasn't so obvious. Aziraphale always could see through his lies. 

"Speaking of, I haven't seen Raphael... at all," Aziraphale said, thoughtfully. 

"Wonder why?" Crowley scoffed, a hint of sarcasm in his tone.

"Can I ask? Is he as much as a dick as Gabriel?" Anathema was curious. 

Aziraphale's eyes widened at the accusation that Raphael could be as mean as Gabriel. 

"No, of course not!" He said defensively. "Well, I only saw him a few times before the Great War, but he was always so gentle. He seemed to always have a smile, so perfect. He's nothing like Gabriel. " 

Crowley was looking down, not looking at Aziraphale who was smiling with the mere mention of Raphael. 

Aziraphale continued. "He's the Archangel of healing, and even his mere presence alone heals others. He used to travel to earth often to heal humanity. I wonder if he's still here." 

In Crowley's mind, it seemed like Aziraphale preferred Raphael over Crowley. It was all quite silly, he knew, but he couldn't stand the thought of it. To him, Aziraphale was amazing, holy, and the personification of all things good. Crowley used to be as good as Aziraphale. Crowley used to be worthy of Aziraphale.

Crowley used to be Archangel Raphael. 

"Who the fuck knows? I don't give a shit." Crowley turned his head away, grateful for his sunglasses, hiding the hurt in his eyes.

Aziraphale looked at the other in surprise. 

"Dearest, I did not say anything about you knowing where Raphael is. He probably is in heaven, or on earth somewhere, healing the sick. Only She knows how much pain humanity is in these days."

Crowley bit his lip. 

"Whatever. Go find Raphael if you like him so much." He turned towards the door, storming out.

Aziraphale and Anathema looked at each other, worry in their eyes. Crowley was hiding something, they knew. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------  
Back in Mayfair, Crowley's plants were shaking. Their owner was in a horrible mood, they knew. He had entered the door, demonic rage rolling off him in waves. 

"Archangels?! They aren't that big of a deal! We were just- just- just Her favourite! And even that didn't last long! Look at me! She threw me out like I was garbage!" Crowley screamed at no one in particular, collapsing on his throne. He sighed. Really, there was no one to blame but himself, and he knew it.

He looked at the green Daylily growing on his desk and raised a hand to stroke its petals. 

"If I had been better, maybe I could be worthy of Aziraphale." He murmured under his breath. 

_A little over six millennia ago, when he was still Raphael, he was loved by all. Angels of all walks of life would come to him for cures for suffering. With patience and love, he healed them all, taking away their pain. He was an Archangel, yes, but even he had a limit. He had asked Her one day:_

_"Lord, Why you do make so many angels suffer? If you are so glorious, you could easily rid them of their pain, yet they are forced to go through so much unnecessary suffering. Are we not your children?"_

_The next moment, a fire surrounded him, the earth broke apart under his legs, and he Fell._

_Panicking, the falling Raphael tried to fly but found that his wings were burnt and useless. His tears welled up in his eyes, and they fell from his face._

_Why? Why? He had only asked a simple question. He started to sob, his sight fogging out._

_It wasn't long till he landed in the depths of hell, or to be exact, into a pool of boiling sulfur. He gasped for air, grasping for anything to cling onto to get out. Help came in the form of Lucifer's hand, which Raphael gratefully took._

_"T-thank you" He coughed, looking up the famed Fallen Angel._

_Lucifer grinned at him, evil evident on his face._

_"Crawly."_

_"W-What?"_

_"Your name is Crawly now. " Lucifer said, towering over him. " Once you were above us, now you can only crawl beneath us. Crawly is fitting." ___

__"Crawling beneath demons..." Crowley repeated to himself in a murmur, lost in his memories. He had changed his name after, but "Crawly" never seem to leave for good. Always lingering, always reminding him of what he was. He never actually did anything to end up in hell, after all, he just asked questions._ _

__He was snapped back to reality by knocking on the door. He groaned. Human interaction was the last thing he needed right now. Grabbing his sunglasses, he slid them on his face as he opened the door._ _

__"What is it- Angel?" At the door stood his angel, dressed in his plaid suit, as usual, clutching a bottle of wine._ _

__Aziraphale sighed, smiling at him._ _

__"You stormed out of us so suddenly, I was worried, Dearest. You seem fine now, I'm glad." He reaches a hand to touch Crowley's cheek. Crowley looked away._ _

__"Yeah, Yeah, come in if you want, angel.' He turned on his heel and walked back in the house, Aziraphale following along and closing the door._ _

__Aziraphale looked around._ _

__"It's...so empty."_ _

__"Don't need lots of furniture when you live alone." He said, waving it off as he sat back down on his throne._ _

__"Where's book girl?"_ _

__"Anathema? She went home. I managed to convince her I could take care of you myself and-"_ _

__Crowley hissed, anger returning._ _

__"I don't NEED taking care of, Angel, I'm fine."_ _

__An average person, when confronted with an angry Crowley, would do one of two things. They would either beg for their life, or they would run away. But Aziraphale was no average person. He walked over to the table and placed the wine on it._ _

__"I insist, Dearest."_ _

__Crowley looked away, refusing to meet with Aziraphale's concerned eyes, glaring at the plants in the far off corner of the room instead._ _

__"Crowley." Aziraphale's gentle voice rang out as a hand was placed on the demon's face, bringing it back to lock eyes with Aziraphale's sky blue eyes._ _

__Sky Blue, Crowley thought, Even his eye colour says where he belongs. In the sky, in heaven, Aziraphale's an angel for a reason._ _

__Crowley looked down._ _

__"Darling, are you sure there isn't anything you want to say?"_ _

__He took a deep breath. He couldn't hide the truth from Aziraphale forever, so why not let it over and done now? He closed his eyes, bracing himself as he lets it out._ _

__"I'm Archangel Raphael!" He said it fast and loud, like ripping off a bandage. Cracking open an eye, he saw Aziraphale's shocked expression. It was lucky the wine bottle was on the table if not, it would be shattered to pieces by now. Crowley found himself wishing for the wine bottle to have dropped. At least there would be some sound and not this tense silence they have between them._ _

__It takes a while before Aziraphale said something._ _

__"Crowley, This isn't funny. " Aziraphale had a nervous smile on his face, like he was forcing himself to laugh at an unfunny joke. Because it had to be a joke, right?_ _

__"Raphael wouldn't fall. Raphael didn't fall! We would have known." This time, Aziraphale was the one not meeting his husband's eyes, muttering to himself._ _

__Crowley lets out a laugh, a laugh that only comes out when you're hurt and desperate, and your worst fears have come true. Tears fell from those golden slits, landing on the marbled floor to the sound of Crowley's laughs._ _

__"Yes! Because the angels tell you everything, right?! They're so perfect, and they won't lie! They won't hide! I'm telling you who I am and you trust those bastards instead?! " Crowley walked towards his balcony, spreading all four of his wings._ _

__He scoffed, hurt and resignation evident in his tone and his tears._ _

__"Fuck it then. I'm leaving. Doesn't matter anyways." He leapt off the balcony, flying away._ _

__"Crowley!" Aziraphale had called after him, to no avail._ _

__Horrified and shocked by the harm his words had caused Crowley, Aziraphale's knees buckled, and he collapsed on the floor of the Mayfair flat, sobbing._ _

__Outside, the weather seemed to mimic their emotions. The grey cloudy sky starting to pour down over the citizens of London, the chatter and bustle of the busy city drowning out the hurt of two supernatural entitles._ _


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sooo i got lazy but still wanted to update so here's a short one

Crowley flew for a few hours, focusing only on the beating of his wings. He didn't know where he was going, he only knew that he needed to get away. To get to a place where he could be alone. He flew further and further from noisy London, into the quiet of the towns, and eventually landed in Edinburgh. He would have gone further if not for the strong winds up north. It was almost like the winds were protesting his departure from Aziraphale too. Down in Edinburgh, He slipped into the nearest cave, miracled up a quick bed and collapsed into it. 

He was far away from Aziraphale. It was fine, at least for tonight, Crowley told himself, as he closed his eyes and let his weary body rest for the night. Emotional rollercoasters were a toll on even his physical body. Between Aziraphale not trusting him and his own attacks on his self-worth, he just wanted to sleep this all off. Perhaps it'll be good to sleep until the next century. He closed his eyes, and soon, he was dead to the world.  
\--------------------------------  
Back at the Mayfair flat, Aziraphale was still on the floor, crying. What had he done? The answer was simple. He had chased Crowley away with his denial. Crowley was right, he thought. Angels were always keeping up their appearance of being perfect and honest and GOOD, while doing bad things behind closed doors. He was sure that no one else, except the Archangels, knew about his trial. It would be damaging to their reputation if any other angel knew they had tried to burn a fellow angel with Hellfire. To attempt the murder of another angel and to work with the enemy to get Hellfire? The Archangels would be harshly criticised and in the words of the youth, "cancelled."

Aziraphale sniffled and gather his thoughts together. He wanted to follow Crowley, but in this rain, it was going to be near impossible to find him. Aziraphale sighed deeply. Crowly wasn't going to be gone forever, right? He was going to come back.

And with that thought, Aziraphale stood up and shuffled to the kitchen. Crowley was going to come back, and Aziraphale would be here, waiting for him, waiting to apologise. He made his favourite tea and miracled up a chair to sit in. Breathing in the aroma of the drink, he tried to suppress the small part of his subconscious that insisted that Crowley was never coming back and it was all his fault. 

_A little over six millennia ago, when Aziraphale was still residing in heaven, he was working hard, when a scream interrupted his day. He looked over to see an angel falling. Why was he falling? No one had fallen since the Great War. Could it be a mistake? He spread his wings, ready to fly and save the angel when Archangel Micheal stopped him._

_"He fell for a reason. Do not attempt to save him. It is what he deserves."_

_He looked at Archangel Micheal. She looked on at that angel's fall impassively, yet he could detect a tinge of sadness in her face._

_Micheal shooed him away, off to continue with his work. Aziraphale quickly walked away but couldn't resist looking over his shoulder. Micheal was still there, looking downwards even after the angel had fallen into hell. ___

__Aziraphale took a sip of his tea. Raphael was the beloved youngest sibling of the Archangels, everyone knew that._ _

__...That was why Michael was so sad, wasn't she? Her little brother fell, and she couldn't do anything. Her little brother...Raphael...Crowley. He clenched the handle of the cup a little tighter as he took another sip._ _

__He put the cup down and decided to walk around the apartment—no point in wallowing in those negative feelings._ _


	3. Chapter 3

Crowley's rest was shorter than he expected it to be, with him waking up the next morning. Groaning, he covered his face with the blanket, trying (and failing) to stop the sunlight from streaming into the cave. A curious goat had stuck its head in and bleated loudly, fully waking him up. He rolled out of bed, glaring at the goat and scaring it away. The poor goat ran away, frightened for its life, leaving Crowley alone to think about the events of yesterday.

He ran through the events in his head. He had gone to the bookshop, accidentally revealed his ex-Archangel status and stormed home ("Like an idiot." His mind supplied). Aziraphale had visited him at home, where he had confessed to him being the Archangel Raphael. Aziraphale didn't believe him, and he had flown off, leaving Aziraphale alone. ( "Like a bigger idiot." His mind piped up once again.) He vaguely recalled Aziraphale calling after him, and he ran his hands through his hair, not believing how dumb he was. ("Overreacting idiot!" popped up in his head)

He walked out of the cave, miracling the bed away. The air outside was nice and fresh, misty yet clear. He took a deep breath, letting his eyes fall on the scenery in front of him. He knew where he was.

This was Edinburgh, where he had persuaded Aziraphale to tempt the Clan leader for him back in 1601. He had come too eventually since Aziraphale had convinced him to try the haggis. ("It's absolutely delicious, Crowley, You should have a taste!") He walked forward, taking in the sights of the forest. It looked untouched by time, the lush green of the trees precisely the same as the ones he had walked by in 1601, Aziraphale laughing by his side. 

Aziraphale... he should apologise to the other, shouldn't he? He had shouted at him when the other didn't deserve it. He would apologise, in time, Crowley thought. But not now. For now, he wanted to bask in the morning glow of the forest, returning to that sweet memory of him and Aziraphale scrolling along this forest for the very first time. 

\-----------------------------------------  
Picking up the mister, Aziraphale absentmindedly watered the plants. The least he could do was to ensure that Crowley's plants weren't dead. Only God knows how upset he would be. He sighed, looking at a Chinese Evergreen. 

"Sorry" The words spilled out of his mouth. "Your owner must have given you so much love, now I've pushed him away. I'm sorry." 

The plant just shook a little, as if gently telling Aziraphale "It's okay.". Aziraphale just sighed and continued talking. 

"I was such an idiot for not believing. Crowley is a demon, but he wouldn't lie... He isn't like the others. Or was I wrong about all of them? I don't actually know any other demons-" A spot on the Chinese Evergreen caught his eye. 

"Oh dear, there's a spot." He commented, causing the poor plant to shake violently along with the rest of the plants in the flat. Mildly confused, he briefly wondered if there was an earthquake that he couldn't feel. Then, he felt it. 

Fear. 

Fear? He thought to himself. Weird, there is nothing to fear here. He miracled a bottle of fertiliser into his hand and sprayed some into the pot.

"No need to fear, little one. A spot is natural. It's not a major mistake, like what I did..." Aziraphale's voice trailed off as his thoughts returned to Crowley.

"It's not like you chased away your husband because he confided a secret in you which you didn't believe. " He continued talking to the Chinese Evergreen. "I'm sure you knew better, right? You wouldn't do that. Only a world-class dunce would do that." 

He signed. 

"I'm that world-class dunce, aren't I?"

"You aren't!" 

Aziraphale whipped his head around to find a damp Crowley landing onto his floor.

"Crowley!"


	4. Chapter 4

Crowley took a deep breath, appreciating the chilly air of Scotland. Usually, he hated the cold, preferring to spend the winter months in bed, sleeping soundly with the sound of the heater running in the background.  
But now, the crisp air cleared his head, making logic and courage return to his brain. He took a deep breath. Spreading his wings again, he cast a minor miracle to hide from the humans before heading back to Mayfair.

The weather was better that morning, he noticed, the moist air still clinging onto his skin. He should take a shower when he got back, best be clean when he apologised to Aziraphale. Hopefully, his angel wasn't too upset with him being a dramatic idiot. He definitely would make it up to him, however long it took. 

It took a few hours for him to arrive back in Mayfair, thinking of the food and wine he would have to get for his angel when his thoughts were interrupted by the angel's voice. 

"-wouldn't do that. Only a world-class dunce would do that." That was followed by a sigh. 

"I'm that world-class dunce, aren't I?"

"You aren't!" He flew through his window, landing on his floor and immediately got tackled backwards. 

"Crowley!" Thank Satan, Crowley had kept his wings fast. His angel was hugging him, his plump arms tight around Crowley's lean body. 

"Hey Angel," He hugged back, cherishing the physical contact." What's the dunce thing about? You aren't a dunce."

"Oh Dearest, I am just so sorry. I should have believed you when you told me, I was so scared you wouldn't return." Aziraphale hugged tighter. 

"Why wouldn't I return?" Crowley asked, confused. "I should be the sorry one, I'm such a overreacting idiot."

Aziraphale frowns. 

"You weren't overreacting or an idiot, Crowley, It's natural. I was insensitive. It's something so personal, yet I didn't believe my own husband. I'm sorry."

Crowley ran a hand through the angel's hair, his other hand on the small of Aziraphale's back. 

"Angel, it's okay. I'm back, right?" 

Aziraphale buries his head in Crowley's chest. 

"You are." 

Both of them stayed there for a long while, taking in the presence of the other in silence. It wasn't until Crowley's phone rang did they pull apart from each other. 

Sitting up straight, Crowley miracled his phone into his hand before snapping at the person who dialled. 

"What?!"

"Crowley?" Anathema's voice was one of concern and worry. "Are you okay? I didn't hear from you or Aziraphale the entire night."

"Erm, yeah, we just...uhm... talked." Letting her know about yesterday night? No thanks. He would rather jump in a pool of holy water. 

"You sure?" Came her voice on the other end, doubtful.

"Yeah, There's-er- something to do- bye" and he promptly hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" Aziraphale asked, curiously.

"Book girl, asking about us. Didn't want to tell her." 

The angel smiled. 

"That's fine. However, we should have a chat about you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When will i actually finish the story? probably in this decade, no promises tho


	5. Chapter 5

"Me?"

"Yes, with you being Raphael and all."

"..." Crowley looked away. Well, it wasn't like he could avoid this topic forever. 

"What do you wanna know?"

"Well, for starters, we should get off the floor-" Aziraphale started, standing up and heading to the kitchen. -and get some tea." Crowley followed along, sitting on the throne. The demon looked on as Aziraphale shuffled out of the kitchen, a pot of tea in hand. 

"Tea?" Aziraphale passed a cup of warm tea to Crowley, who took it gratefully. It was nice to get something to distract him while he talked about the biggest issue of his life.

"So." Aziraphale sat down, having miracled a chair opposite Crowley. "Why didn't you tell me earlier, Dearest?" 

"Ngk" Crowley visibly flinched. He really didn't want to go into that area with Aziraphale, but looking at his angel, it was clear that the other wouldn't let it go. 

"Well...I...You're fantastic, you know that, Angel?"

"So you tell me nearly every day." Aziraphale took a sip from his cup. 

"Yeah, you're great and everything and holy and the best angel I know and I'm just-" Crowley sighed. "-me. " 

"What?" His angel set the cup down, not understanding. 

"Obviously I'm not as good as you because you know, the entire "I'm a demon" thing. " Crowley continued, shoulders drooping. "I used to be so great and good and close to Her and whatever and now I'm just... a demon. I'm not good enough, Angel. Not for Her, not for you. I can deal with her rejection, I have been for 6000 years, but I don't think I can deal with yours."

Crowley looked into Aziraphale's eyes. 

"I was just hoping you never realised that."


	6. Chapter 6

"Oh, Dearest. " Aziraphale placed a hand over Crowley's hand, his gaze gentle. "You are good enough. You are good enough and so much more than that. It doesn't matter that you are a demon. Your choices make you so much more than "just a demon", my dear. " 

"I love you, Crowley, and you being a demon has never mattered to me at all. Look at me, love?" Aziraphale's voice was soft, tender. Crowley lifted his head to meet sky blue eyes. 

"We're on our side now, and it won't change because of anything. I promise you. " There was a fierce determination in Aziraphale's eyes, originally meant for guarding Her children, but now it had changed to include his enduring love for Crowley. And Crowley could see it, shining in his angel's eyes. 

"I love you so much, Angel, How are you so great?" Tears fell from Crowley's eyes once again, happy tears, tears full of his love for his Aziraphale. He raised a hand to wipe away his tears, a smile making its way onto his face. "I love you."

Both Angel and Demon continued talking through the day and into the night, sharing stories of their past, of Heaven, and how lucky they were to have found each other. Maybe Crowley would never get over his fear of being rejected, but now he knew one thing. Aziraphale was, is, and would always be here, beside Crowley. And honestly? He couldn't ask for anything more.

\--

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this story is done! phew. thought i would never finish it.


End file.
